Who's The Crazy One Now?
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: Guy returns to Earth to see some old friends and make an important decision. Characters: Guy Gardner, Jaime Reyes and Milagro Reyes.


Who's the crazy one now

Xxxxxx

Guy had always despised the taste of blood in mouth. He'd got used to it over the years as it became a pretty frequent occurrence, but he still didn't like it. He'd got on with it though, as he always did, even using it as a motivator of sorts.

It was motivating him quite a bit now, actually.

He coughed and ignored the spray of red. Pretend he was wearing a red ring again, yeah, that'd do it. It'd be fine, he just needed to get back to Earth. But damn, it seemed like a long way away. Gritting his teeth he forced every inch of will into the ring, ignoring the calmly stated protests.

/ _Warning. Internal injuries detected. Proceed to nearest medical centre_ /

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. No need to keep goin' on." A wave of pain hit hard and he gasped as he almost went off course.

 _/Chance of death of Lantern 2814.2 is 92% if medical attention is not obtained/_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Guy growled, glancing down at the ring. "Besides, that's eight percent in my favour. I've had worse odds." Anyway, Earth was so close now. He'd already passed Saturn, at this speed it was only a few minutes until he reached the moon, then Earth.

The ring stopped nagging him and he enjoyed the silence, taking in the blue green planet that was home, no matter how long he'd been away or how often he'd tried to deny it. Through gritted teeth he set the new course and instructions into the ring.

The damn thing protested, but he insisted. This was how it was going to go. There wasn't a choice. In his mind, there was a strong possibility that it was going to go this way anyway, but he wasn't taking any chances.

 _/Approaching designated destination/_

Guy grunted. Good.

Xxxx

"I could help you know. I mean, I can fly and everything." Jaime looked up as his sister scaled the roof to make repairs.

Milagro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's not conspicuous at all. Anyway I'm way better at repairs than you are."

Well, that was true. She definitely had the knack for that kind of thing. Which was good, because after two years in college, she still hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her life, despite her parents pleading with her to make a decision. Apart from be a pain in his butt of course, but that was normal. He was glad really that they both still lived at home. He was away a lot, but coming back to his family, even now he was in his twenties, felt as good as it had in his childhood.

"Suit yourself then," he sighed. "I'll mow the lawn." He was tempted to keep an eye on her, but she hated that. He'd just have to trust her.

He ignored the scarab's complaining as he pulled out the heavy old mower. He probably had some suit attachment that could do the the job in two minutes, but that really wasn't an option. Secret identity and all.

He was half done when he heard Milagro yell. He spun, instantly alert and raced across the yard, begging the scarab to wait before it took over.

When he saw her, he wished he hadn't. One of the tiles had given way and dislodged several others, taking Milagro along for the ride. Now she was dangling precariously off the roof by one hand.

"Milagro!" He began to suit up, even as the last tile under her hand gave way. "Hang on!" Fearing he was too late he leapt forward, but as he did so, was blinded by green.

Milagro yelled again, but it was different this time. Almost indignant, startled. Jaime blinked and saw her falling to Earth, entangled in Lantern. A thump, and they were both down.

"Guy!" Jaime was stunned. He hadn't seen the Lantern - the 'crazy one' in years.

"Hey kids." Guy grinned. "Nothing to worry about. Girls are always falling for me."

"Ewwww!" Milagro jumped up and scrambled away. "I am NOT! And I didn't need to be saved by either of you." She crossed her arms and snorted. "I had that."

"Sure you did," Jaime sighed. He looked over at Guy and frowned. It had been a long time, but Guy looked well, like crap. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm great." The grin on his face remained as he sat down heavily. Grabbing Milagro had not done him any favours. That eight percent was at about four now. "Jus' got some business to attend to, then I'll be off."

"Business?" Jaime frowned. "You want to talk inside?"

"Nah... This is good." He sat back against a tree. Damn, he hurt. He swallowed quickly, ignoring the copper tang of blood in this throat. Don't scare them. "So, how ya been?"

Jaime frowned. "Fine but I don't think..." He stopped when Guy held his hand up.

"No offence but I wasn't talking to you." He grinned wanly at Milagro.

"Me?" She blinked, playing uneasily with her hair. "I'm fine... Totally fine. Why?"

"Cool... Busy?"

Guy's curiosity despite his obvious pain was making Jaime uneasy.

Milagro shrugged. "College and stuff... Boring stuff."

"Good, that's good." Guy winced, cracks in the mask coming through. "See here's the thing, kiddo. I'm dying. By my estimate I've got a few minutes left. Rough deal, huh?"

Jamie gaped. That couldn't be true, could it? Yet the scarab responded with unusual tact, having scanned the Lantern and confirmed the diagnosis. "Guy..."

Guy glared. "None of that. I don't need sympathy or any of that crap. I've had a damned good run and I'm proud of it. There are worse ways to go. I made it back home. But kid... If I go here, now, I get a choice who the ring goes to. And I want it to be you."

Milagro felt the bottom drop out of her world. "Me?" Her mouth hung open. But... But why?"

Guy laughed and winced as the movement hurt. "Because you're as crazy as I am. Because you'll stay crazy. So what do ya say? I'd give ya time to think about it, but I'm all out." He groaned and tugged the ring from his finger and the pain intensified as he lost its protection.

Milagro stood, stunned. She'd dreamed of this, of being like her brother, a hero. But she'd never dreamed about what cost that power might come with. "Me... A Green Lantern? That... That's..."

"Crazy." Guy finished for her with a nod. He squinted, trying to focus through fading vision. "Absolutely."

Jaime chewed on his lip. "Milagro? It... It's your choice okay?"

But it wasn't a choice at all, not really, and they all knew it. She wanted it and Guy wanted it for her. "Okay. I can do that. It'll be great. I'll be the best ever."

"That you will, baby girl." He let the ring go and fought the gathering darkness as it made its way into her finger, accepting his last orders.

 _/Milagro Reyes. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern corps/_

A green flash and he just managed to make out her stunned look and new uniform. It lasted only a moment, to be replaced by the confident grin that reminded him so much of himself. She was going to drive the corps, well, crazy.

He laughed out his last breaths, not hearing or feeling anything else as he gave in. The last thing he saw before it all went dark was a brilliant flash of green. Perfect.

END


End file.
